Something for the Road
by crumpledquillx
Summary: One-Shot. Jessica has a fixation with the underground. Femslash. Femmeslash. Pam/Jessica.


Something for the Road

"I'm in love," Jessica sighed softly, her friend bringing her back to reality with a bump.

"With a vampire!" Kathryn squealed too loud, nudging her sharply in the back. Jessica hushed her with a whisper, rubbing her shoulder and mouthing an 'ow'.

"Oh stop it Kat," she pouted, her eyes darting around just to make sure that nobody was around, "I knew I shouldn't have told you anything."

Her friend looked just as conscious of prying ears. Although the two of them had snuck out of their Sunday school lecture to sit outside on the grass there was no doubt in either's mind that they'd be found soon – and probably be made to pray for forgiveness afterward.

"What's he like then?" her friend asked quietly, her whisper excited and childish. It caused Jessica to blush. Kathryn was the only one out of all of her friends who understood her, not that they were close at all. Jessica wasn't really allowed close friends – but they were close enough.

"It's a she."

"She?"

Kathryn's squeak was louder than the last; Jessica clapped her hand over her mouth to try silence her. They both grinned knowingly.

Kathryn exhaled,

"I'm jealous."

"Nuh-uh – why there is no reason for you to be."

"There is every reason," her friend protested, shaking her head. Jessica found distraction in the blonde waves of hair, "You've found someone."

The redhead snorted, trying her best to hold in her laugh.

"Found someone? Kathryn – she barely knows I'm alive."

"But you are alive – that's a bonus. Vampires like living things that they can sink their teeth into," Kathryn said as she stuck a finger by each corner of her mouth, imitating fangs. Jessica smiled, imagining what her vampire's fangs looked like – she hadn't seen them properly yet.

"So what's her name?"

"Her name is Pam – least I heard the others call her that."

"Does she look any different from the girls here at Sunday school?"

It was Jessica's turn to nudge her friend.

"Kathryn Halliday – you know I do not think of the girls here that way, and neither should you!"

"But I do," her friend shrugged, "And maybe you don't, but if your daddy found out about this vampire—"

Jessica cleared her throat, standing up sharply to cover her friend's tracks. The minister's son walked past the two of them.

"I think we best head back inside – are you feeling alright now Kathryn?"

She made an excuse about a migraine that had lasted too long. The minister's son eyed them suspiciously but accepted the excuse. The two girls walked past him, their arms linked together. Something was going on.

"Why did you miss half of class Jessica?" her dad asked once the family were in the car. Jessica knew he was too much of a coward to confront her in front of the other families that went to church.

"Sorry daddy," she spoke quietly, glancing at her sister in the seat next to her, "Kathryn wasn't feeling too well – I couldn't just leave her."

He watched her in the rear-view mirror; his eyes narrowed in a way that made Jessica's stomach tie itself in a knot. Luckily for her he seemed to accept that excuse, albeit with contempt.

"That girl," he her groaned, pulling out of the church parking lot, "She'll drag you down with her."

Her father didn't have a very high view of Kathryn Halliday, or indeed her family. Though in fact they were a loving and god fearing family, he still thought them unruly. Kathryn was allowed to go to public school, she was allowed to socialise with friends and have sleepovers. Some of which Jessica attended – and as of late she skipped. In her daddy's eyes it was all to keep up appearances.

"Your mother will be there at nine to pick you up, and I want you to call her before you do to bed."

Jessica nodded, clinging to her backpack. She was being lectured like a thirteen year old instead of the eighteen year old that she was. Her dad was always overprotective of her, her sister too; she supposed he didn't want to see them grow up.

"Yes daddy," she spoke trying not to roll her eyes. Tonight was one of the rare nights she was allowed out of the house, thanks to Kathryn again. Though in truth she wasn't going to Kathryn's – she hadn't for weeks.

"Good girl," he spoke softly, eying her, "I just want you to be safe."

He patted her on the head and she smiled a fake smile. Waving goodbye to him she left the house, hurrying down the garden path to freedom.

This was it, this was the underground. A world she loved but was so afraid of. Still, Jessica couldn't get enough. Once a week she came here, using a fake ID she was always allowed inside, though once inside she sat alone and drank only lemonade.

Some of the staff began to recognise her, some of the patrons too. She wasn't exactly part of Fangtasia's usual clientele. Even though she wore the same gothic corset and skirt when she came, she looked innocent and out of place. But she hoped she was able to blend in, so far it seemed that was the case. Her vampire hadn't noticed her yet – until now.

"You know you can bring friends."

She looked up quickly, shivering with fear and nerves. Pam towered above her, hands poised on her hips.

"S-Sorry?"

The vampire rolled her eyes,

"Oh don't play dumb – you're in my vault."

"Vault?" Jessica asked looking as confused as she sounded.

Pam tapped her forehead,

"I never forget a pretty face."

Jessica blushed at her words and the smirk that followed. The blonde took a seat next to her.

"What's your name sweet cheeks?"

"Jessica."

"Cute name," Pam observed, leaning closer to the redhead, "Jessica," the name rolled off her tongue sounding almost like a snake.

Jessica could feel her eyes on her, scanning her crucially. Nervously she ran a hand through her hair, but Pam's eyes never let up.

"So – why do you come here?"

Jessica glanced up at Pam awkwardly,

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"Well – they all do," she answered, motioning to the crowd, "Food, pleasure, an escape – sex."

This time Jessica hid her face when she blushed, her skin almost as red as her hair.

"Very vanilla," Pam commented under her breath, causing the redhead to look up, "I've seen you watching me."

"I-I—"

"Don't play dumb," Pam smirked, "I'm flattered – really. You're very...appealing."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Pam asked as she spotted the redhead get up to leave the bar. She followed her quickly catching her arm.

"Yes – thank you," she smiled, trying not to seem so effected by the blonde.

"Good," Pam smiled, "Trust I'll see you next week?"

Of course no one knew her background, of course no one here knew her – but Jessica had a strong feeling Pam did, too well.

"Maybe," she sighed, trying to brush past her.

"Oh no," Pam stopped her, tilting her head so she has no choice but to look into her eyes, "Maybe isn't good enough."

Jessica swallowed back the lump in her throat. She opened her mouth but no words came out. Pam laughed.

"Here's something for the road, sweet cheeks."

She leaned across and kissed her – her first kiss. Still, kissing a vampire didn't seem any different than kissing a human, not that Jessica knew the difference.

Pam's lips were cool but soft. She couldn't help but moan when Pam broke away.

She knew she'd keep on sneaking back underground.


End file.
